AK Love Forces
by Natecchi
Summary: These two idiots are being dense again. Their friends just can't leave them alone. Who knows how long it will take for them to realize those simple things? AoKaga.


**A/N:** Oh, my! *trollface* You probably think what the fck I'm doing here and that I just should go back to reviewing and never back to writing- Sorry to disappoint you guys! *winks*

So, it's V Day, as V for... V neck t-shirts! Aomine's especially 8D Okay, okay. I just will shut up for now, more blabbering at the end. Enjoy~

 **Disclaimer:** Aomine belongs to Kagami and Kagami belongs to Aomine- Okay, okay. **Kuroko no Basket** and its wonderful characters belong to **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**.

* * *

"Aomine, are you sure?" Kagami blinked in confusion.

"Of course! We have to do it, Kagami! It's a 'now or never' situation!" the tanned teen leaned closer to the redhead to whisper "You know the details very well."

Kagami suppressed a shiver from other teen's sudden closeness and just gave him a firm nod.

"So..." Aomine trailed off looking at some other high schoolers who entered Maji Burger while taking a bite of his beloved teriyaki burger "how are we going to do it? Do you have any ideas?"

Kagami tapped his chin thoughtfully while looking at the mountain of cheeseburgers in front of him.

"I'm not that experienced in lovey-dovey romantic shit," Aomine let out a soft chuckle and Kagami glared at him before continuing "but I do have some ideas. How about you, mister I-am-sexy-and-I-know-it?" the redhead gave other teen a suggestive eyebrow wiggle and Aomine nearly choked on his food- Okay, he actually chocked.

While Aomine struggled for air, Kagami rolled his eyes and slapped the bluenette hard on his back. Aomine started breathing again and the problem was resolved.

"Fuck..." Aomine panted "You should fucking prepare me for such things!"

"Yes, yes. You're welcome." Kagami rolled his eyes for he-lost-count-how-many time that day and crossed his hands on chest "So, do you?"

"What?" Aomine blinked at him. Kagami surely became annoyed by now.

"Ideas, dumbass, fucking ideas. Do you have any?" _'And we had such a nice time until now, without insults.'_ Kagami internally sighed.

Aomine grinned. He knew, Kagami tried his best to be nice, and failed. This was making him happy. Kagami's fail, not the fact he was insulted, nope.

"Well, idiot, yes. Actually I have some," his grin going wider as on the redhead's face was clearly seen that he was surprised "but I'll let you spill yours first."

"Okay... how about cinema? Or maybe amusement park?" Kagami said sipping on his cola.

"You actually... are such an old-fashioned guy." Aomine deadpanned looking blankly at him just like Kuroko does.

"Wha-?" Kagami sputtered "How about you then?" the redhead was getting angrier by moment and this was just like honey for Aomine. He liked to mess up with Kagami, and making a fool of him, and see his pouting cute face sometimes- wait. Did he say cute? Scratch that.

"Hmm, I was thinking about real actions. Maybe a reservation at a hotel? You know room service and such things, plus the bed is there and no need to go anywhere else for the next-"

"Oh my god, Ahomine! Stop it, you pervert!" Kagami facepalmed hard not looking at Aomine and well, trying to hide his heated face, because fuck, he was blushing madly at the moment, he actually can tell.

"But what's wrong with that?" Aomine continued nonchalantly, like he wanted to piss Kagami off even more "I think sex is important for relationships. It's like, you know, making the couple look more like lovers, than just boyfriends-" he sputtered "I-I mean boyfriend and girlfriend, yeah." He scratched the back of his neck nervously and looked at Kagami to see if the other teen noticed his correction. And actually yes, the redhead was still facepalming and his ears were bright red by now.

"Ahomine..." Kagami said quietly.

"What?" Aomine blinked confused.

"Don't give me that shit! Not all people on the earth are sex-obsessed like you! I knew I had to ask Kise and not you, fuck. Kuroko will kill me slowly and painfully if I listen to your stupid ideas and do as you say. " the redhead said with somehow a loud voice that other people in his surroundings turned to glare at their table.

"Okay, okay. Calm down, people stare at us." Aomine shrugged and went back to munch on his burger.

"And whose fault is that, asshole?" Kagami mumbled. He sighed as Aomine wore that 'it's not me, it's someone's else fault' expression and unwrapped his fifth burger to take a huge bite on it and munch while continuing "So, if there are no other better ideas, and by better I mean without sexual intentions," he glared at Aomine when the other wanted to protest and just gave him an _'Okay, just stop your nagging already, Bakagami'_ in the end and continued with a more relaxed posture "then we should choose between cinema and amusement park. So, what would you choose?"

"What is it, Bakagami? It actually sounds like you're asking me for a date." Aomine put on his signature smirk. Oh, god. He loved to tease Kagami so much. Unfortunately, this time was unlucky.

"Yes, yes. In your dreams, Ahomine. Would you _please_ take this seriously? Or better said, can you be serious at least once?"

"Okay, mom."

"Eww, gross. So what?"

"Amusement park. I wasn't there forgot for how long-" the bluenette wore his usual _'I don't give a shit'_ expression while munching on a fry.

"I'd like to fucking say it has nothing to do with you and your preferences, but okay, amusement park it is then." Kagami sighed.

Aomine's eyes lit up strangely, well, for Kagami it was strange, okay, and his lips did a perfect "o" while looking at Kagami expectantly.

"What?"

"Nothing. I'm surprised you actually agreed with me once." and then here it goes, his sincere smile.

Kagami could stare at it for hours if Aomine could smile for hours- _'well, this is weird'_ Kagami thought, and clearing his throat he said

"Well, yes. I would agree with you more often if you were serious when it's needed. Okay, let's drop it. So, we have to think about how we're going to invite both of them without being suspicious." Kagami tapped his fingers on the table "Though knowing both of them, it won't be easy. Shit, it almost looks impossible for two idiots like us to fool them."

"Hey, don't call me idiot, I'm not like you-" the death glare Kagami sent him stopped Aomine from continuing messing around and be serious for fucking once "Hmm, yes. What if we just say as things are?"

"And kill the entire mood and ruin the atmosphere?"

"Pfft. No, Bakagami, no. I think things will go in a more interesting way if we'll be direct with them." Aomine grinned at Kagami and the redhead seemed to understand other teen's mind as he grinned wide back.

"Hah, yeah, you're definitely right, Ahomine."

And with a clack of their glasses, they gulped down their drinks and finished eating in silence, each of them thinking of a better way to make their plan work.

They had no idea that at the other side of town, someone had the same plan for them.

* * *

"Tetsu-kun, I have no idea how to express my deep frustration at how dumb our friends actually are." Momoi sighed rubbing her forehead.

"Same here, Momoi-san. But don't you think that they're trying their best to help us?" Kuroko smiled softly at the pink haired girl, who started seeing hearts around him. "Though they must be really slow to not notice that we're already dating for 2 weeks." Both sighed exasperatedly.

Kuroko and Momoi confessed and started dating right after Kuroko's birthday party. And hell, it was so obvious that other miracles and even all from Seirin knew that two of them were more than just friends now. Except for the two idiotic lights, who desperately wanted to help them to get together. Aomine for Momoi and Kagami for Kuroko. They did so many stupid obvious things, that the shadow couldn't stand it anymore. So he finally decided to ask Momoi out. Well, he liked her and was pretty sure that the girl liked him back, so to stop torturing his lights, he went ahead and confessed to her right after the birthday party they had at Kagami's. It was awkward at first, but they got used to each other company pretty fast and now, they thought to finally help the two dumbasses to realize their feelings for each other.

"So, Tetsu-kun, what if we play dirty a bit?" Momoi grinned.

"What do you mean by that, Momoi-san?" Kuroko looked at her with a tint of curiosity in those usually blank eyes.

"I think we should accept whatever they're planning for Valentines, only with the condition that they're going with us~" she clapped her hands playfully.

"Actually that is a very good idea, Momoi-san. I agree with it." Kuroko said softly and embraced his girlfriend by shoulders.

"O-okay." the pink haired girl stuttered and blushed.

* * *

"Satsuki, do you have any plans for tomorrow?"

"Oh, Dai-chan, wanna go out on Valentines with me?" she chuckled.

"Fuck, no. That's gross- I mean, it has nothing to do with that day, just tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay, Dai-chan, I know. So, there will be only two of us?"

"Actually no, Tetsu will come too... with Kagami."

"Tetsu-kun too? Of course I'm coming!" she tried to sound as cheerful as possible but her face wore an amused look. _'Good thing we're on phone and he doesn't see me. Pfft.'_

"Okay, I'll call you tomorrow then. Good night, Satsuki." he grinned.

"Good night, Dai-chan."

 _'This was predictable. Kagami's job is harder I suppose. Hope he won't mess up our plan.'_ Aomine thought and rubbed his temples, like he just finished doing a hard work.

* * *

"Yo, Kuroko."

"Good evening, Kagami-kun. Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Err, actually yes." Kagami let out a nervous laugh _'Fuck... Ahomine, you bastard! I got the hardest thing to do!'_

"Kagami-kun...?"

"Yes, Kuroko, sorry. I was thinking about going tomorrow to that amusement park, and wanted to ask if you... maybe, you want to go too?" Fuck. Lame. So fucking lame. He facepalmed at his own words. But a sudden noise at the other end directed his attention back to their conversation.

"Wha- Kuroko, are you laughing?"

"No, Kagami-kun, I'm not." the shadow deadpanned.

 _'The bastard! He was laughing, wasn't he?'_ Kagami thought, but decided to let it go as his top priority now was to convince his friend to go out with them.

"Okay, so are you going?"

"Sure, why not. But there will be only two of us?"

"Hmm, no. Aomine with Momoi will be there as well, is that a problem though?"

"Not at all. In fact it's much better like this." Kuroko said with his monotonous voice.

 _'What the hell he means? Argh, doesn't matter! As long as he agreed, other things have no importance.'_ Kagami internally screamed but then smiled when his part of plan went well.

They ended the call by wishing a good night to each other and Kagami couldn't wait for tomorrow to come faster, to see Aomine again- wait. No. To see their plan having success, he means, yeah, exactly that.

* * *

"So... here we are." Aomine said putting his hands in pockets.

All four teens stood there in front of amusement park's gates, feeling how love already floated in the air. The park was full of couples, and their group was kind of awkward to see. In fact, Aomine and Kagami thought about dropping those two here and go back home or something among those lines, but no! These evil creatures told them that if they're going back, they will follow them! So, if they wanted for their plan to work, both lights had to spend their time with them.

"Kagami, come with me, we'll buy tickets." the bluenette whispered to the redhead gesturing to other two, as if he wanted to say _"We should leave them alone or something."_ Kagami understood the hint and turned to mumble that they'll be back soon.

"So, how are we going to handle this, Aomine? They're ruining our plan!" Kagami said exasperatedly when they went to buy the tickets.

"I don't know. Looks like they're planning something and not us." Aomine huffed in annoyance and said to the cashier "Four adult tickets." handing some cash.

The cashier eyed them suspiciously, but this went unobserved by them as they were to busy finding out how to make their plan work at least partially.

"Here are your tickets, sir. Have fun."

"Yeah, thanks." Aomine mumbled and handled Kagami one of the tickets. That one took it, then looked confused at Aomine.

"Wait, I'll pay for mine!"

"It's okay, Bakagami. That's not a big deal, plus you're thinking now about the totally wrong thing. Better think about how we get out of this situation."

 _'Wow, Aomine's being nice and serious. I may fall in love, wow.'_ He chuckled to himself and when it dawned on him what he actually just thought about, a huge blush went across his face. _'What the hell I'm thinking about...'_

"Hmmm, why are you so red, Bakagami? Don't tell me you're having a fever, I'll fucking kill you if you do."

"Stop calling me that, Ahomine! And I don't have a fever, fuck off."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go back."

They walked back in silence and when they finally saw other two teens, these were talking about something funny apparently, as both were laughing with delight.

"Look, it seems like they don't need us anymore." Kagami pointed out and looked at Aomine with a wide sincere smile.

"Exactly. Heh." Aomine said and turned to Kagami, then let out a gasp. _'That freaking beautiful smile- I wanna kiss those smiling lips right now. Wait. WHAT? Just fucking perfect. Just look what happens when I use my brain to think hard. It goes_ _ _fucking_ insane!' _he cursed at his mind.

"Let's go, they're waiting." Kagami said and started walking towards their friends. He was truly happy for them. And maybe only a bit envious. _'What it feels like... to be in love?'_ he asked himself. Then shrugged and cleared his mind of such meaningless thoughts. He was going just to have some fun, then go home, take a shower, prepare and eat dinner, and finally go to bed. He didn't have any plans for today anyway.

* * *

He actually never expected this. Everything else, but surely not this. And it looked like Aomine didn't expect this as well.

"And how we ended up in a Ferris wheel's cabin together?" Kagami said with a 'WTF' expression.

"I don't know either. But drop that shit, better look at those two in front of us." Aomine pointed to where Kuroko and Momoi were sitting peacefully, Momoi's head on Kuroko's shoulder.

"Uhuh, that was kind of unexpected- I mean, our plan worked just fine. I'm happy for them." Kagami smiled at that sight, and then looked back at the tanned teen beside him "We did it, Ahomine!" then he patted bluenette's back hardly, that it mostly sent Aomine to kiss the damned front glass.

"What the hell, Bakagami!" he glared at the redhead when that burst into laughter "Stop laughing, I'll kick your ass when we get down!" he was angry, but it kind of faded away when he saw Kagami laughing with such joy and the feeling in his chest was so warm, that he didn't realize when he grabbed other teen's face and proceeded to lean closer and closer and even closer... until he was finally aware of the face expression Kagami made.

The redhead blushed. Madly. Eyes wide open, yes, he was surely shocked, but they had something else in them too. Was that expectancy?Hope?

Another second without any reaction of Kagami pushing him back, and Aomine just went forward and pressed his lips against those plump and soft ones.

 _'You taste so fucking delicious, Bakagami...'_ Aomine thought and pushed harder until Kagami's back touched the side glass of cabin.

Kagami patted Aomine's shoulder slowly as signaling his need for breathing. Aomine broke the kiss and looked at the panting flushed redhead who looked so damn hot, the bluenette cursed mentally that they weren't on a bed and preferably naked. Images of Kagami naked, panting and blushing, with his hair messy, and screaming his name under him literally flooded his mind. Okay. Now he was blushing. Fucking perfect.

"Aomine..." the tanned teen heard his name and looked at source of that beautiful voice.

"Kaga-" he didn't finish his phrase when a pair of soft lips pushed against his in a wet, sloppy kiss. He gasped and a tongue slipped in his mouth. Okay. Now Kagami was practically fucking Aomine's mouth with his tongue. And it felt actually great. Aomine tugged at Kagami's hair to get a better angle and kissed him back fiercely.

When they parted, both of them looked like they're going to devour each other. And actually they would do so, if they weren't in public and finishing the damn trip on the damn wheel.

The door of cabin opened and two smiling faces popped through it.

"So guys, you finally did it! We are so happy for you, right, Tetsu-kun?" Momoi chirped playfully while tugging at Kuroko's coat sleeve.

"Yeah, Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun, congratulations." Kuroko smiled at his lights.

Both Aomine and Kagami stood there dumbfounded and gaping at their giggling friends. They surely didn't expect that the fish would catch them and not vice versa.

* * *

 **A/N:** Yeah, yeah, I know! I didn't finish my other two fics and didn't even update lately, but I promise I'll finish those. Maybe they will end up being shitty, but I'll finish them anyway. So pls bear with me and my lame ways of writing. OTL

Comments are like air, and air is something what I need after not breathing while I wrote this /D


End file.
